stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Vadina
Vadina is a sorceress and one of the main female protagonists of the Alternative Universe, Downtown Mesa series. She is often looked to as the leader of the group VPT (though it is merely a de facto position), because Piratan is young and inexperienced and Tim is a nervous soul. Personality As a sorceress who attempts to follow in the footsteps of great sorcerers such as Jabanga or Princess Zelda, Vadina has high expectations of herself, which often leads her to be something of a perfectionist. She frequently studies medicinal magic, defensive magic, offensive magic, niqqa magic, whatever kind she can to make herself the best. When the series begins, Vadina is even more level-headed and serious than John, seeming aloof. However, once the first story progressed, it is revealed that Vadina is in fact very friendly and sociable, with a great sense of humor and a dry wit. On her good days, Vadina is bright, confident, and smart, not to mention hard working - one of her most consistent traits is her firm determination to see her goals through to their conclusion. Vadina is the most mature and focused of the group; she is more goal-oriented than Piratan and more direct with things than Tim. Even so, Vadina is also the more feeble-minded and self-doubting of the three. Though she attempts to put on a confident air, Vadina sometimes feels inferior in comparison to others, such as when someone scorns her abilities or if she is unable to do a task her friends can accomplish easily. She has stated, on multiple occasions, she needs Piratan and Tim. This inferiority is also a cause of her social anxiety, which sometimes takes control of her - at parties, she feels uncomfortable unless she is nearby her friends. Despite being very talented at the piano (like Tim), she is almost entirely against playing in front of people, for fear that she will screw up. Vadina has been known to inspire people but finds it difficult to inspire herself to venture towards greater things. As befitting of her determined personality, she tries very hard to curb the negative aspects of her personality; in particular her guilt. If something goes wrong, she has a tendency to blame herself, and so to avoid having things screw up she works hard to improve her talents. Sometimes her determination to set things right gets actually winds up making things worse, like when she and the rest of VPT began tampering with the Timeline to prevent World War 3, only to unintentionally rain destruction upon their universe (and possibly others). Her favorite character on Smash Bros. is Princess Zelda, because she respects the real-life historical figure, Zelda. Despite her feminity, she does have an affection towards video games and sports, especially basketball. Appearance Vadina is a girl of Caucasian descent. She is described as being very, very pretty, having dark black hair that falls to the hollow of her spine, bright green eyes, and a few freckles on her cheeks, which sometimes annoy her; she is also the tallest of the VPT (even including Dave and John). Vadina usually dresses in a pretty yet slightly pretentious way, often shown wearing a dress with a flowing skirt of varying color (though her favorites are red and purple). When Vadina does wear 'street clothing', it is usually a blue t-shirt with the VPT logo emblazoned in the middle of the breasts, slim khaki jeans (though once they were black), a pink jacket, and running shoes. Abilities Magic - '''Without a doubt, Vadina's strongest characteristic. After studying for so long, it would be logical for one such as Vadina to be powerful. It is a source of great pride and also great pain for Vadina, as she is constantly striving to get better at magic. She has a transcedent priority in almost all of her spells, but is also far better at defensive magic than offensive. She has also shown a considerable knack for healing magic, which can temporarily close any wound. '''Swordsmanship - '''Though not as adept at it as Dave or John, Vadina's sword of choice is a rapier and she is rather deft at it in her own way: though sometimes she will augment it with magic, her preferred style is quick-hitting and slicing, as befitting of her tall build and lightweightedness. '''Body Posession - '''This has been once done, when Vadina separated Alex from Jugglex, but it was shown to work excellently. By holding an opponent in place, Vadina can separate one body into two forms; usually the second form is much different from the first. Relationships '''Piratan - Vadina's closest friend for a good five years, and something of a sister figure. The two share an extremely close bond along with Tim, and trust each other with almost everything. The two are rarely seen without each other, and are willing to stand up for one another no matter what the situation. Sometimes they will bicker over pointless things, such as chess, gaming, or even sorcery, but this bickering usually does not last very long. Vadina does have some trouble understanding Piratan on a personal level, her deep love of adventure being one of the primary misunderstandings; nevertheless, the two always find some way to work out any bugs in their friendship. The strongest aspect of their relationship is that they both need each other on some personal level. Piratan needs Vadina to keep her on track and needs her thoughtfulness / insight on things, and Vadina needs Piratan to keep her emotions in tact. Piratan states that despite Vadina's dry wit and slowly growing sociability, Vadina is always there to listen to her and help her, a quality Piratan greatly values. It is implied they have some form of feelings for each other, though this is so far only implicit. Tim - Vadina's second closest friend, who act as sort-of mentors to each other; they have something of a less stereotypical brother-sister relationship (less bickering). Vadina is sometimes exasperated by Tim's hypochondriac tendencies, but instead of feeling annoyed all the time, she's instead worried for him, wondering if one day it will affect his way to live entirely. As such, she always helps him out, and he enjoys returning the favor if she ever feels depressed, therefore creating an extremely strong bond between the two. However, they will brawl furiously in Super Smash Bros., debate over politics, and even fight over irrelevant, petty topics. It is possible that they are attracted to each other on some level, as Vadina did get a nosebleed when she saw Tim shirtless, and Tim once got a nosebleed as he patched up a wound on Vadina near her stomach region. That said, there is no romantic relationship between the two (yet), and both of those nosebloods were for the sake of comedy. David Ho - At first glance, Vadina finds David to be slightly irritating and inexperienced: she doubts his ability to really handle situations in a mature and correct way. However, after his fight against Ripfury, Vadina comes to respect Dave more and puts a great deal of trust in him, viewing him and John as much more than just 'the muscle'. She values his ability to be there at any and all times for her, Piratan, or Tim. John Wong '''- The same goes for John - she finds him to be slightly immature and someone who jumps headfirst into situations without thinking first, but after he and Dave prove their worth, her view of him grows into admiration. One thing she greatly values of John is his ability to listen and be there for her on a personal level, which goes hand-in-hand with his very calm personality. She is terrified of his "angrier" side, however, even though it's only popped up exactly twice. '''Glen - Vadina's pet dragon, whom she adores with all her heart. She makes a special brew of coffee for the dragon, finds his headstrong personality 'cute', though does find him to be a bit of a handful, like when he lights people on fire. Vadina is deeply upset if Glen ever becomes harmed or injured. Dongaord - Despite finding Dongaord's anger issues to be highly irritating, she generally views Dongaord to be intelligent and fairly dependable... when he doesn't let his fury overcome him. Dongaorg - Vadina has a lack of tolerance for stupidity, and Dongaorg is unabashedly stupid, but Dongaorg's generally good-natured personality helps her overlook that a little. But only a little. Zlealf - At first they were mortal enemies, considering they were leaders on opposite teams. They clashed, often. But after the issue with Alex / Jugglex resolved itself, they mellowed out, and now they hang out, frequently. Fackieop - Although there is little interaction between the two, Vadina finds Fackieop interesting. At times she is intrigued by her and enjoys talking to her about culture and the like, but at other times she finds her hipsterish arrogance and condescending tones to be aggravating. Fackieop's too anti-mainstream to be aggravated by things. Ezlad - Vadina doesn't seem to find Ezlad's overwhelming ugliness a problem; in fact, when confronted with the idea that Ezlad might be ugly, Vadina seemed genuinely confused. After the conflict with Alex / Jugglex was resolved, they talk and hang out often, and they're mutually annoyed by the stupidity of their teammates. Fflao - Vadina is scared of Fflao. She doesn't want to be punted across the universe like Dave was.